Absorbed
by Dixiehnsnluver
Summary: Slightly AU. Vega and Rogue have the same powers. Vega, however can control hers. Will she be able to teach Rogue to do the same? Vega/Logan and Marie/Bobby
1. Love

Absorbed

Summary: Vega and Rogue have something in common. Vega can help Rogue control it, and teach her the value of relationships in the process.

Chapter 1: Love That Lives On

Vega O'Malley was strapped to a bed in a white walled room. It was the same room as she'd remembered being in the day before and countless days before that. All because of her abilities. When she was 14, she had killed her neighbor simply by shaking her hand. She had absorbed the lady's life energy. Her mom had not been able to save her from the evil men who took her away. Now, day after day, they experimented. Her powers had grown. She absorbed life, she absorbed powers, she absorbed languages, feelings… memories. Oh, God, the memories. The evil men had made her absorb countless convicts' lives, including their memories. It was more humane than the electric chair the evil men whispered. Of course, it was never publicized, the public would never allow any mutants to taint the workings of the government, even if it meant an easier way of ridding the world of evil. And yet, night after night, nightmare after nightmare, she screamed, tormented by horrible people's horrible thoughts. While the evil men watched and took notes, all the while mentally lining up the next convict for "Absorption". Vega hardly knew herself from her memories.

Moriah O'Malley stood outside the facility, mentally preparing herself to rescue her daughter. She knew it was possible she would die, but it was necessary. Her daughter deserved a chance. Professor Xavier could give her daughter that chance. But only if Moriah was able to get Vega there... Moriah took her emerald ring off her had and put it on a silver chain. After fastening it about her neck, she jumped the fence and ran up to the facility. She snuck quietly to the room they were holding her daughter in. 'The fools…putting her on the first floor. Too easy' Moriah thought as she unstrapped her daughter. Vega moaned and blinked. She gasped at the new found freedom of her limbs. Something was wrong. Her next Absorption wasn't until tomorrow morning. It hadn't been….

"Momma?" she asked dazed. Was her mom really carrying her out of the forsaken room?

"Shh…Vega, I'm gonna get you outta here." Moriah formed a shield around the two of them as she continued out of the building. Twice she felt bullets hit the shield and heard the confrontational voices yelling, but neither slowed her down. She had to give Vega a chance for a life. Moriah made it as far as the door leading outside before her shield started to falter. With desperation and determination, she summoned the last of her strength and jumped the fence. She tried to dodge the shots of the guards who had gone through the gate. She tried to get as far as possible. She tried, but when she knew she could get no farther, she ripped Vega's protective sleeve off.

"You must find Professor Xavier. He can teach and protect you. Fly quickly…And don't ever blame yourself…" Moriah took a breath and pulled a ring from her finger. "I love you and through this, I will always be with you." Moriah placed the ring around her daughter's finger and tried to smile as she felt her life force being absorbed. "love…" she whispered one more time before falling lifeless to the ground. Vega stared in shock, but her mother's newly absorbed force took over her body and flew her to the tops of the trees. For hours, she leapt from tree to tree, running down roads, going farther and farther away. She was following the map her mother had planned out. Vega arrived at the School for Gifted Youngster's at dawn's light.


	2. Vega is Introduced

Chapter 2: Vega is Introduced

Vega, in her befuddled state knew not what to do upon reaching the house. Knock? Walk in? Stand around and wait to be noticed? She opted for knocking because she didn't believe her legs, mind, or anything else could hold up for much longer. She walked with a slight limp to the front door and knocked three times. She held out long enough to see a girl with white bangs and brownish hair open the door before collapsing. It would be two days before her traumatized body would recover. 

Vega's mind was in a fog. For once the voices and thoughts of others didn't crowd her mind. She was free to think her own thoughts, to sing as she went skipping down the pathways of her mind. She viewed the memories from pre-puberty…pre-powers. When she could touch…laugh…enjoy what life had to offer her. Her mother was there. She was alive and laughing with Vega. _No! This isn't right! _A small part of her mind protested. Momma is dead. I'm…I'm at a school. _Wake up, WAKE UP_! Her mind screamed and in response her body jerked. She jerked again as she felt what seemed to be restraints on her arms. As she became more aware, she realized they were hands.

She screamed and sat up, but the hands didn't leave her. Her mind registered the fact that they were touching bare skin and not getting absorbed. As soon as she was focused on the marvel of this occurrence though, she felt the familiar tug. Vega quickly pushed the hands away as well as the new part-force that entered her mind. She looked up to see a lady standing there holding her head.

"I'm sorry…My skin…Not safe." Vega mumbled. 

"It's okay. We have similar cases here. My name is Jean Grey." I _held her hand for 3 hours and it did not effect me_. _Why now? Jean asked herself. Jean handed the girl a glass of water. Vega drank it all then sighed. It had been a long time since she had held a glass. The memories slowly flooded back into Vega's mind._

"I must speak to Professor Xavier." Vega said setting the glass on the hard bed beside her. She turned to see the door opening and a balding man in a hovering wheel chair come through. 

"Hello Vega. I am Professor Xavier."

"My mother sent me here. She said…." Vega took a breath. Her mother's life-force was threatening to surface. "She said you would allow me to stay…and learn here."

"Of course…But first I should like for you to tell me where you came from?" Xavier said coming closer to Vega. _Jean, this might be emotionally draining. Be prepared. Xavier telepathically sent his message. Jean gave a small nod. Vega looked at her hands and began to tell about her experiences at the facility._

She began to describe one of her first experiences with absorption. As she described it, Xavier and Jean could see it, feel it, and hear it like it was happening to them. 

            "_I was only a little older than 14 when I was taken to the…Criminal Behaviour Correction Facility… Vega mentally shuddered at the name_…They took me from my mother and put me in a room with no windows. It had a bed and a door. I spent a week in there…the only contact I had was when a guard brought me my meals. One day I was brought out of a dream when three people came in. They grabbed me up and half dragged me to a room. There strapped to a bed in the center was a man. He was skinny and gaunt…He looked rabid…There was drool coming from his mouth, his hair was limp and long, and he kept mumbling about being innocent. They took the gloves they had given me off and forced my hand to touch the man's hand. Suddenly I was that man. I had killed five children…Brutally murdered them. And I wanted to kill again. I screamed like a banshee and ran around the room trying desperately to kill. I wanted…needed to feel the power of holding someone's life in my hands. I didn't know what was happening. They sedated me and strapped me to a similar bed. I was overcome with uncontrollable fear. For two days I relived this mans memories. And while I thrashed and fought the violent tendencies, the evil men took notes. They watched as I slowly became myself again. Then they had me absorb another person. It was too much to handle. They brought in a telepath to help me lock the forces away in a box. That worked for a month. The box was too small though. By that time I had absorbed 15 people. Every other day there was an absorption. They had ceased to care about my mental health. They wanted these people gone and they wanted their results. I learned to keep the criminals minds away from my own. I learned to block the telepath. I learned…I learned that I was just an animal to them. I was a 'mutie' with no feelings or intellectual capacity."__

"My mother rescued me from that place…She was dying when she made me absorb her. She lives within me now. I never want to be imprisoned or forced to do things like that again. I don't ever want to touch anything...anybody again." Vega finished quietly holding herself as if she were holding the 4 years of anguish and helplessness in. Jean shuddered as she pictured what the child had gone through. 18 and she was ready to throw touch away and live alone, as long as it meant living with her own mind. Xavier sat in thought.

"I will show you to a room where you may sleep." He said finally. Vega nodded and shakily stood up off the bed and followed him out of the Med Lab. Once she was lying down in a real bed, her mind went back to the fog and she was happy again. 

_Jean, I need to speak with you_. The professor's voice echoed in Jean's mind. _Bring Rogue. _

A/N: Okay, all the reviews made me nervous. I had a simple plot…but now I'm not so sure it would be suitable. Now I'm making it up. It's coming along nicely … in my head at least.  I have a question though, Rogue and Bobby or Rogue and Gambit? Because though Gambit wasn't in the movie and I've only seen one of the TV shows, I favor him above others. Basically though I'm thinking stick to the Movieverse. But another question… Bring in Hank McCoy or leave Jean Grey in Med Bay? 


	3. Rogue Finds Out

Chapter 3: Rogue Wants to meet Vega

            Rogue sat in a classroom setting surrounded by familiar faces. Familiar in the fact she saw them every day. Familiar in the fact they were shunned from society as was she. They were not however overly friendly. After all, who would want to get to know a person who couldn't even shake your hand, or give you a hug without potentially killing you? She doodled on her notebook and occasionally glanced at Bobby Drake. He was the only one who was somewhat friendly with her. She couldn't bring herself to hope for more than a passing friendship with him…But at least he was there to talk to. She was brought back by the sound of Dr. Grey's voice.

            "Ororo, may I borrow Rogue?" Dr. Grey asked looking at Rogue. Storm nodded and Rogue made her way to the front of the classroom. Once outside the class room Rogue turned to Dr. Grey.

            "Why do you need me?"

            "We've just received a new student… The professor would like you to meet her…talk to her, perhaps befriend her." Jean answered walking down the hall towards Xavier's office. Rogue stumbled a bit but kept walking. 'Befriend' someone? Was the professor crazy? Even the people that had known her for awhile were still uncomfortable around her. He expected her to 'befriend' a total stranger?

"Why? Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of other students dying to make a new friend. Plenty of them are much friendlier than I am."

"The professor did not want me to tell you anything more until you saw the girl."

"Whatever…" Rogue muttered. They reached the professor's office and Dr. Grey ushered her in. 

"Rogue…I have a favor to ask of you…" Professor Xavier said. He calmly explained Vega's situation. Rogue found herself angry for the girl. What right did those monsters have to force so many life forces on someone who hadn't asked to have such a "gift" in the first place? It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, and Rogue wanted to set it right.

"Can I meet her?" Rogue asked after the professor was done. Maybe they could be…friends of a sort. After all birds of a feather and such, right?

A/N: Short...? Yeah, it is. But I've been preparing for the SAT. It might get longer later. Any suggestions are welcome. 


End file.
